Uno
by NotSoArtsy
Summary: Randy and Roman play a quick game of Uno. Sweet little one-shot.


Roman sat on the floor, his legs crossed Indian style and a stack of Uno cards lying on the floor in front of him. The tall Samoan looked down at the cards, chuckling lightly as he remembered what happened the last time they played the card game.

Randy was losing terribly and he threw a hissy fit. The older man stormed off and chugged down a beer before returning to the game. After two more rounds, Randy still ended up with the most points, leaving Roman confused.

"Roman," The big man was hit with a fluffy white pillow, bringing him back to reality. How long has Randy been in the room? "I've called you like 5 times."

"Sorry," Roman chuckled as he stood up. Randy turned and began to dig through his large suitcase. He watched as the older man rummaged through the suitcase, probably looking for something that he forgot at home back in Missouri.

"Hey?" He turned to face Roman, a small grin coming across his face. "You watchin me, Reigns?" Roman smirked, gnawing on his pink lip.

"Maybe," The Samoan drawl in his voice sent chills down Randy's spine. Roman shrugged and took a few steps closer to Randy. "You gonna do something about it, Orton?" Randy stepped closer, leaving only a tiny space between them.

"Maybe," He smirked. The taller man pulled Randy close, leaving no space between them, and rested his hands on the elder's bare hips. "If you can do something for me," Roman nodded. "Get me a sweater. It's cold as hell in here."

Roman pulled away, walking over to his own suitcase and tugging out a red sweatshirt. He walked back over to Randy who had a large smile on his face. Roman chuckled when Randy reached out for the sweater but was denied when he held it up in the air.

"What are you gonna do for me?" Randy's long arms slithered around Roman's neck. He leaned up, with a little help on his tip-toes, and placed a gentle kiss on Roman's lips. Roman dropped his hands and rested them on Randy's hips. The pair's lips moved in sync with each other.

"Mm," Randy smiled against Roman's lips, yanking the red sweatshirt from the man's strong hands and pulling back. "Thanks." Roman chuckled, stepping back and walking over to the Uno cards that were still on the floor.

"You choose your cards," After Randy changed into a comfortable pair of pajama pants he walked over to the game, staring at the cards.

"How do I know you didn't rig the cards just so you could win this time?" Roman scoffed.

"That's why you're choosing. Whatever hand you pick, it's your fate that you chose," Randy looked at Roman, nodding. He picked up one of the small stacks of cards and sat down on the floor, motioning for Roman to do the same.

The game went back and forth for about an hour. Whenever Roman would have Uno, Randy would immediately call him out on it. Whenever Roman would call Randy out on his Uno, however, Randy would fight it, claiming that Roman didn't give him enough time to set the card down. Roman just laughed at Randy's fits, refusing to back down.

Now, they both had 3 cards in their hands. The card color was green, and Randy only had one green card left in his hand, knowing that Roman was up to something. He placed down the Green 7 that he had in his hand, waiting for Roman to play his card.

The Samoan smirked, setting down a Green Reverse, followed by a Green Draw +2 card and then a quick shout of _Uno!_ before Randy even knew what was happening.

"That's not fair!" Randy pouted, sitting back on the heels of his feet. Roman laughed and shrugged.

"Don't be a sore loser, Randy. I'm just better than you," Randy cocked an eyebrow. Roman nodded with a smile. Randy dropped the cards in his hands, launching himself onto Roman. Roman fell backwards, catching Randy with his large hands.

"I am not a sore loser!" Randy defended, crossing his arms. It took all the power Roman had not to buck his hips up, but he knew about Randy's past and how he felt and he respected that.

"You sure? Because _this_ looks like a sore loser to me," Roman flipped the last card around, showing Randy that it was a Color Change card. Randy scowled at the Samoan, only causing said Samoan to smile wider.

Roman laughed, watching as Randy tried to come to terms with what just happened.

"Cheater!" Randy exclaimed. Roman shook his head, resting his hands on Randy's hips.

"You chose the cards, remember?" After a moment Randy yawned. Roman smiled a bit. "Tired?" The older man nodded. It's been a long week. Randy had to be on RAW on Monday and then make an appearance on Smackdown on Tuesday and then he had live appearances for the rest of the week. It was understandable that he was tired.

Roman slowly stood, hooking his hands around Randy's thighs. Randy hitched his legs up around Roman's waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of Roman's neck.

"Romey," Randy whispered against Roman's neck. Roman shivered. "You're cold." Roman, knowing Randy, knew that he was about to try and hop out of his hands and take off the sweater that Roman had given him. Roman set Randy down on the bed gently and shook his head.

"I'm fine," Randy shook his head.

"You're cold. Here, Roman, just take the sweater. I'm fine, really," Roman shook his head, grabbing Randy's hands.

"_I'm_ fine, Randy, really," Randy nodded slowly, resting his head on the pillow. Roman pulled the blankets up to Randy's chest. "Get some rest."

"Are you gonna lay with me?" Randy's cerulean eyes stared up at Roman, big and hopeful.

"Do you want me to?" Roman joked, waiting for Randy's reaction. After a moment Randy nodded, his face showing no chance of joking or playing around. Roman walked around to the other side, climbing under the covers and relaxing onto the pillow.

He rested one hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Randy reached up and turned the light off. The only source of light was coming from the balcony, from the full moon. Randy turned and scooted closer to Roman, draping an arm over his torso.

"Goodnight Romey," Randy looked up at Roman. Roman's eyes drifted to Randy's, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Goodnight Ran," Roman leaned down, kissing Randy's lips slowly. They both pulled away at the same time, both closed their eyes, and both melted into each other.


End file.
